The Seventh Year
by Doll-Fin-Chick
Summary: SesshoumaruxKagome Time Travel/AU Kagome has long had her fate decided for her. Torn from her friends and lost out of time, her own body betraying her, she finds a way back, to a new time, and some new and old faces. Struggling to figure out what she is destined for and finding that her destiny lies somewhere she had would never have believed.
1. Telling Lies

**A/N:** Just so you know…during Hurricane Sandy, I got struck with this plot bunny. Unfortunately, being in NJ (one of the hardest states hit) I lost power, our water got contaminated, and had to be evacuated from my dorm and spent several sleepless nights being shifted from dorm lounge to dorm lounge and trying to sleep on everything from floors to tables. Somehow, I still managed to jot some notes for this down (though I really ought to have been studying for bio lol)

So this inspiration for this story was simply that I've always wanted to write a SessKag story and lacked motivation and ideas….so I literally set my itunes to shuffle my music library and then wrote down fifty titles for fifty chapters. Took some lyrics and created a plot that is somehow miraculously connected despite the music being so eclectic.

Some of the songs I absolutely know you'll recognize…some maybe, maybe not. The story was molded in my head as I wrote down all the songs that popped up. I hope you like it. Kudos to you if you know the songs/artists..

If you can spot which lyrics I used and where (conceptually or literally!) I'll give a shout out you ;)

Not every chapter will be long, and not every one will be short. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I am just borrowing the characters to play with for while. I promise to return them with minimal psychological damage (crosses fingers behind back).

* * *

Chapter One: Telling Lies

Unreal, that's what life seemed to her now. Of course, she thought with a somewhat wry twist of her lips, nobody would believe her to be truthful if she told them demons, magic swords, and reincarnations were very much more the reality she was used to.

It had been, oh how long now? Kagome glanced at the calendar and frowned. Surely not….She did some quick math in her head, yes it had. Three years almost to the day.

"Kagome-chan? Come down, I've got breakfast ready!" The miko sighed and got up, checking her image in the mirror and tugging on her clothes. Her hair stuck up awkwardly in the back, so she yanked a comb through it quickly and then made her way downstairs.

She could hear her family getting ready for the day as usual, and she paused by the stairway to listen in on them for awhile. "You're a visionary now?" Her mother was asking, of someone."

Souta replied, "I dunno, I just feel like something is going to happen this year."

"Like What Souta-kun?" Kagome asked, entering the kitchen and accepting her breakfast from her mother with a smile. Her brother patted her on the shoulder, sympathy shining from his eyes. It was always there, the sympathy, the worry.

Her grandfather and mother also watched her all the time. Those same looks. It was driving her mad.

Souta shrugged, "I just bet I'm gonna get a job this year! And maybe you'll get in to college too!" Kagome strained a smile at that, she had no more hope of getting in to a good university with her grades from high school than she had of…well never mind.

Souta seemed to realize he'd said something wrong, so he awkwardly patted her again and then grabbed his lunch from the counter. He still had school to go to.

"Ne Souta-kun, wait a moment, I'll walk part of the way with you." Kagome said, getting to her feet. Her mother frowned, glancing at the plate of pushed around un-eaten food. "Kagome! You can't leave yet, you've barely eaten a thing!" She scolded, as Kagome fetched her jacket and pulled her hair back in a pony-tail.

Her daughter smiled back at her, "I'm not really hungry momma, thanks though!" She said quickly, as she pushed Souta out the door. Then she was outside and in the clean air. She breathed deeply, rubbing her hands briskly together.

"We better get going, don't want you to be late to school, and I have to get to work." She said, walking towards the Shrine's steps. Souta jogged to catch up beside her. "You really should have eaten breakfast Sis." He said quietly, glancing back at the house. "Momma worries about you." Kagome grabbed his shoulder and hugged him to her side, "I'm fine silly! Just wasn't hungry this morning, that's all."

The fact that she was hardly hungry ever anymore was left unspoken. She'd lost a lot of weight in those days after her return…though she had regained some of it, the fact remained that Kagome was a lot thinner than she used to be.

She just couldn't find her appetite anymore.

The streets of Tokyo were busy at anytime, and the two wound their way through foot traffic until Souta came to his school. He waved good-bye to her and vanished with a group of his friends, leaving Kagome alone.

Just the way she liked it. She sighed, and let the smile she kept on for her family slide away, and then she picked up her pace and glanced at her watch. She was going to be early, like usual.

The hopital was quiet when Kagome got there and clocked in. She carefully put her things away and changed in to her work uniform and then went to see what needed to be done.

Kagome had gotten this job on a huge stroke of luck. A friend of her grandfather's had a granddaughter who worked at the hospital and they had needed volunteers to clean, run errands, and to just sit and chat with patients.

That volunteer job had now turned in to a paying job, where Kagome did more cleaning and running about then she did chatting it up with sick people. But for her it was perfect. It meant she didn't have to talk to anybody, and she was kept busy so she couldn't think straight.

Day after day she helped keep the hospital sanitary and sparkling clean. Day after day she went home exhausted and ready to drop. Day after day….the same old routine.

At the end of her shift Kagome took a shortcut through a park, and tried to blind herself to the sights of the city, and deafen her ears to the noise. It never worked. She missed the feudal era too much.

When she had left, it was like a piece of herself had also been left behind. _Inuyasha…_

What hurt the most? The not knowing? Or the job undone? For the jewel was not exactly destroyed.

She felt it pulse within her with every breath, every heartbeat. For when the battle had been won, when Naraku had been defeated….The jewel shards had been brought to her, and she had made them whole.

She had been told her miko powers rivaled those of any known priestess. The problem had always been that she had not learnt to control them.

In the confusion and chaos she had fled the feudal era, terrified of what was happening to her, and wanting more than anything to go home. The well had gladly swallowed her, and then abandoned her.

Her family still had no idea of the whole truth. She could never tell them what had been done. She herself was unsure.

Her senses were much more than they had been before…she could smell things, see things, feel things, and taste things she never had. That was the true reason she hardly ate anymore. The preservatives, and chemicals laced in her food sickened her and made her ill.

But she had no idea how to explain this. Nobody to turn to for guidance. Kagome was desperate. There were…other changes as well. These things unsettled her.


	2. Yakety Yak

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for the read and follows! I really appreciate you giving my fic a chance! Now if only some of you would review lol

In any case, here's chapter two! Enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I am just borrowing the characters to play with for while. I promise to return them with minimal psychological damage (crosses fingers behind back).

* * *

Chapter Two: Yakety Yak

That night she returned home, and waved off dinner, telling her mother she had already eaten. Then she waited until she could hear her family's tell-tale breathing slow and fall in to sleep.

She left the house and went to the well. The well that had lain dormant for almost three years, and the one she checked on every night. As she approached, her senses prickled with the once familiar charge of power.

She rushed in to the room, feeling the energy in the air. Tentatively, her hands shaking, she reached out and touched the wood, feeling the hum of energy in her soul. Her eyes alight with excitement; she whirled and rushed back to her room.

Her yellow bag, long unused, was taken out and filled with clothes and supplies. Her miko outfit laid out with care and her bow and arrows checked for flaws. Her mother, aroused by the noise came in to the kitchen where Kagome was packing food to take.

"Kagome what…?" she gasped, watching her daughter fly about, packing, and planning.

"Oh dear Kami…"she managed to say, then a steely look came to her eyes and she swatted Kagome's hands away from the cabinets with instant ramen.

Kagome, fearful of her mother's anger, was not prepared for the woman to bring out a duffle bag from the pantry and place it on the counter. When unzipped the bag revealed ramen, candy, pre-packaged food, first aid kits, and many other things.

"I…just knew it was better to be prepared. Kagome-chan, I love you. You're a woman grown now, I can't stop you…" Her mother's voice trembled as she carefully zipped the bag up and pushed it towards her daughter.

"Oh momma! I love you too!" Kagome sniffled, throwing her arms around her mother. The familiarity of the embrace nearly undid her.

"Kagome," her mother said softly, "Do you think you could wait, just one more day? Your brother…and your job…well, things need to be tied up before you go. Just in case, you e-ever c-c-come back." Kagome nodded, brushing tears from her own eyes, she owed her family that much. A goodbye.

She expanded her aura and touched the well, noting that it hadn't changed. It was ready, and waiting she sensed. She had a little time to properly prepare.

Tomorrow was time enough.

* * *

"Clean up your room!" Kagome muttered to herself. Of course she couldn't get chores off. She watched the dust fly from her blinds and sneezed. Well, her mother had a point. Her room was a mess. It wouldn't take that long anyway, and she was going to eat with her family tonight before she left and that was hours away, at least this took up time.

This morning she'd dropped off her notice at work and then she and her mother and brother had gone shopping. Her grandfather had called Souta in as sick so he could miss school. The boy was chattering on about things he wanted her to tell Inuyasha, and Shippou and all the rest. Her family was doing the best to be excited, though they all were also feeling the grief of her imminent departure.

Her mother was planning a meal of all her daughter's favorite things. Kagome resigned herself to eating as much as she could stomach. The day was pretty much a blur though. Her family was constantly talking, filling the place with chatter.

She had multiple bags to take, as she wasn't sure whether she'd be able to return or not. Her things lay packed at the door.

In the moment of silence in her room Kagome was unsure how she felt. She would miss her family of course, but Inuyasha, her friends, lay just beyond the well. So close. She was excited to see them again, and a little apprehensive. She had no idea what had happened since she left. She desperately hoped to see Kaede though, she needed the old miko's wisdom. Maybe she should speak with Myouga as well.

Her heart thumped painfully in her chest. Just thinking of them caused bittersweet pain in her chest. Now that she knew she would see them.

Now she knew she would be able to return.


	3. Bangers, Beans, and Mash

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for the read and follows! I really appreciate you giving my fic a chance! Now if only some of you would review lol

In any case, here's chapter two! Enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I am just borrowing the characters to play with for while. I promise to return them with minimal psychological damage (crosses fingers behind back).

* * *

Chapter Three: Bangers, Beans, and Mash

Dinner was a mostly silent affair, though Kagome did her best to compliment her mother and eat as much as she could stomach. The acidic taste of the food lingered in her mouth as she let Bouyo outside one last time. Then went upstairs to change.

Kagome made her bed, the last thing she had to do before she left, then sat upon it. Staring around at her home she idly traced a worn patch on her covers. Then changed in to her miko garb. It seemed appropriate, given that she no longer was a high school girl. She had packed some plain clothes, and all the more traditional clothing she owned.

Her family had gathered by the door, the leftovers still on the table, when Kagome came down the steps. Her mother's eyes shown with tears with her arms wrapped about Souta who openly sobbed in to her side. Her grandfather stoically handed her his useless ofuda, mumbling something bout demons before swiftly embracing her and shuffling off. Souta nearly knocked her over when he hugged her, and she hugged him back as tightly as she could, pressing kisses to the top of his head. Then her little brother fled too, racing up the stairs.

Kagome turned to face her mother, whose tears now laid silent trails across her cheeks. Her mouth trembled as she embraced her only daughter tightly. "Kagome-chan, my little girl." She sobbed softly, then released her, "Just wait a moment dear, I'll be right back." Her mother said, and then quickly went to her room, only to return a few moments later, a familiar box in her had.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat, "Oh momma, you don't have to…" Her mother shakily brushed a tear away from her eyes, "But I want to beloved. These few bauble may prove useful to you if well….Inuyasha was always a nice young man. You might need the money…" Kagome hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you." She whispered, gently taking the box from her mother and tucking it away in one of her bags.

"I really can't say everything I want to…I don't know how to begin." She fretted, wringing her hands. Her mother simply hugged her again.

"If you can, come home Kagome-chan." Her mother whispered, Kagome could only nod. Her mother then helped her strap on her old back pack and tie her duffle bag and a smaller backpack on top. It was insanely heavy, but hopefully she would have some help to carry it when she got through the well.

"Good-bye Kagome." Her mother told her, opening the door. "Good bye." Kagome said, willing the tears to stop.

The door swung shut, leaving her in the dark. She hurriedly made her way to the well house, focusing in on the thrum of power. It was dark when she opened the door, and her heart nearly stopped when she saw a glowing pair of eyes in the dark.

"Miaow!"

"Bouyo!" She exclaimed, catching the fat cat as he jumped straight in to her arms. "Dumb cat," she muttered fondly scratching his ears and nuzzling his tummy. He meowed again at her, plaintively turning his golden eyes on her as if he knew she was going to leave him.

"Don't be silly." She chided herself, turning and pushing Bouyo out the door, feeling her heart twinge as he rushed back toward the house. She'd miss him, she'd miss all of them.

Taking a deep breath, she turned and face the Bone Eater's Well at last. No turning back now. Her heart was pounding, and she could feel the jewel and her own power reacting to the unknown forces of the well.

Her hands shoo a little as she pulled herself up to the lip and danged her feet in to the darkness.

Then she let go.

The familiar currents of time picked her up like they had always been there, and she felt the relief of the familiar wash through her. She screwed her eyes tightly shut and prayed.

_Please be there when I land. Just be there when I land._

She landed with a bruising thump, the pain was soon forgotten though as she scrambled to her feet. It was dark, and she fumbled for the vines that should have been growing on the side.

But there were none.

Frustrated, Kagome huffed, reaching out her aura in hopes of finding Inuyasha nearby. "Inuyasha?!" She called, a little pathetically she thought as her voice broke on saying his name for the first time in a long time.

She grumbled to herself and flopped on the ground. Nothing for it but to wait until someone came along. Surely, somebody would come by, right?

Oh she was fucked.

* * *

_Why has the world gone so still? _

Kaoru reached out his aura and found a shocking amount of power where none should have been. He narrowed his eyes in thought as he masked his own aura. Moments later her felt a clumsy probe that then retreated. His ears caught the faint voice of a female calling for someone.

He approached carefully, wary of the amount of holy energy he could feel emanating from what appeared to be a well. Scenting the air, he identified a miko of some power trapped in the well.

She wasn't too happy right now either. He thought with amusement. However the creature had got down there, she could very well stay there! He had other matters that were more pressing. And anyway, a miko was more likely to try and fry him than accept his help.

Just as he turned to leave however, her voice echoed up from the well.

"I can hear you, you know! It's pretty rude to leave a girl stranded at the bottom of a well and not offer assistance!"

Kaoru grinned to himself, cheeky! Well then…

"Well, might I ask how it is my business a miko decided to get herself stuck down a dry well in the first place? I care little of you or your situation, I was merely passing by." He called back, then waited for a reply.

"It very well is none of your business! However if you will not offer it of your own free will, perhaps I can offer payment for your assistance?"

The voice returned, sounding a little desperate. Curiosity getting the better of him now, he risked sticking his head over the edge to get a better look at the rapped woman. It would be a fairly simple thing for him to retrieve her, and her…baggage. However, what on earth would make her think he would risk it?

"A miko? Offering a youkai payment for services rendered, ha! Don't make me laugh woman. I won't fall for your tricks. One less of your kind troubling my kind is all very well for me!"

"Idiot! If I was inclined you'd already be toast! For your information buddy, I don't go around murdering youkai for no reason! Surey you heard me calling out for my friend Inuyasha? This is his forest, haven't you heard of him?" she called up, her eyes flashing, and her scent spiking with anger and frustration.

Kaoru paused, Inuyasha? He'd never heard of such a one, nor had he any clue anyone owned this forest. Though, the name would indeed suggest her to be a friend of some of his kind, and he did hear her calling for him…And she could have tried to kill him, and she hadn't…that had to count somewhat in her favor.

"Alright then woman! But what's in it for me?" he called, back down, still doubtful. Curse his soft heart! He really was better off leaving well alone, but now that he'd let himself get dragged in to this situation he really had no choice but to see it through. Besides a miko being polite to a youkai? That was worth investigating.

Kagome meanwhile was stumped, she could see the vague shape of infuriating fellow, but he was being difficult and she really had no idea what he could possibly want, or what she had to offer. She growled to herself.

"A future debt then! Anything within my power to grant, within reason! Should you decide to collect!" she called, up.

There was a moment of silence, then she saw the shadowy figure nod, "Good enough I suppose. Move over miko!"

She hastily shuffled over, and then found herself nearly flying through the air. She was placed back down by the well's edge, trying to shake the dizzy spell that had come over her. She had forgotten how fast youkai could move! A clawed hand reached out to steady her, "Easy! I didn't rescue you only to have you fall back in!" the voice from earlier declared cheerfully.

"Thank you!" she said, getting a proper look at him for the first time. It was clear he was a youkai, though what type she was unsure of at the moment. His hair was brown in color and his eyes golden. He had markings, too, just under his eyes lay two stripes of indigo color. The fact that he looked human tipped her off to how powerful he really was. Her nose was flooded with scents she had no idea what to make of, all coming from him. She abruptly sneezed.

"Sorry!" she said, then bowed, "My name is Higurashi Kagome." The youkai inclined his head, "Kaoru. Now priestess, I find myself in a position to ask for my debt paid sooner rather than later." It had just struck him how she could repay her debt. He was traveling alone to the Western Lands, and the woman was easy enough on the eyes. He also wanted to know about her. A little companionship was a small price to pay for his rescuing her surely?

Kagome felt her heart plummet. She had desperately needed to find Inuyasha and her friends, or at the least go see Kaede!

"Please Kaoru-san, it is late and I need to see my friends, I've been away a long time. After that I will do whatever it is you ask of me. For now, the village is not far from here, and I really need to go!" She wrung her hands again and pleaded with him

Kaoru sighed and mentally tried to see how far this would put him behind schedule. Well, not far at all actually. He wasn't lying when he said he could use her assistance, now that he was sure she wasn't going to purify him to hell.

"I will wait until then I suppose. I merely wish your companionship on a journey I'm taking to the Western Lord's castle. Now in what direction is this village? I can get us there far faster than your legs can carry you." Kaoru declared. Kagome nodded distractedly in relief, then pointed, "That way, it's really not far."

He picked her up quickly in his arms and started off. Her surprised exclamation was cut short by her face reddening in embarrassment. She was a bit heavier than he expected, but still nothing he couldn't handle. She smelled really good too, surprisingly, he noted inhaling.

Startled by his sniffing, Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, and wondered just what scent could tell a youkai. She wasn't able to sort out the different smells touching her nostrils! Maybe it was a youkai instinctual thing? He smelled, good. She supposed, spicy and musky.

Kaoru smiled at the spike in scent at her ire. She smelt like nothing he'd ever come across before. Sweet with an undefinably crisp edge. It smelt good. Actually too good. She didn't smell quite like any other miko he'd met, there was something else about her. Another reason to keep her around as long as he could. There was nothing he liked better than a good mystery.

As they traveled a thought occurred to Kagome, _since when did Sesshoumaru have a castle?_


	4. Funky Town

**A/N:** Chapter Four heigh ho! :D Thanks for the support so far everyone ^^ I appreciate all your follows and faves.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I am just borrowing the characters to play with for while. I promise to return them with minimal psychological damage (crosses fingers behind back).

* * *

Chapter Four: Funky Town

The sky was just lightening in to dawn when they arrived, and Kagome immediately knew Inuyasha wasn't there. She couldn't sense him at all, and her heart plummeted.

The villagers eyed them warily, clearly not trusting of her. He didn't recognize a single face, and they clearly didn't seem to recognize her either. What was going on?

Kaoru sensed her rising uneasiness and set her down, his nose twitching from the smells of ningen and other more foul things.

The miko was clearly distressed and he didn't like the looks the villagers were throwing at them. He bared his fangs at one woman glaring at them and watched her gasp and duck inside to his immense gratification.

"Excuse me, but where can I find Kaede-samam? You know the miko who used to live here?" Kagome asked a woman desperately, but she only shook her head and backed away from her. Kagome's head hung down. Nothing here was familiar. There was a village, but nothing was where she remembered it, and Kaede's hut was gone. Nobody was being very helpful.

"Gotta move on, Kagome-san. Your friends obviously aren't here." Kaoru told her, with some sympathy.

"But I don't understand, I was only gone three years." She whispered, tears making their way down her face.

Kaoru shrugged, "Things happen, maybe they moved? " he suggested. Kagome nodded slowly, "Hey didn't you say we were headed to go see the Western Lord?" she asked. Kaoru nodded.

"I'll bet Sesshoumaru will know where they went!" she said to herself, leaving Kaoru even more confused. As far as he knew, the heir of the Western Lands hardly left his father's domain. And surely he didn't consort with mikos and hanyou? As her one of her friend's seemed to be?

More puzzles to be figured out.

"I'm sure you can talk about it when we get there." He told her, gripping her shoulder and taking her bags from her. If they were going to travel, he knew she wasn't going to be able to carry them very far. He would have to help her. It was going to slow him down. He sighed.

"Come on, we gotta go, those villagers look to be on the verge of starting a riot." He told her, gently pushing her on the way back out of town.

"I just don't understand." She said, confused, and upset.

"Neither do I." he replied.

* * *

Kagome found despite, everything, that being back in the feudal era was better than being in Tokyo. Her nose wasn't clogged with pollution, and her ears weren't deafened by noise. She still kept the glamour up around her person though. Kaoru was friendly enough, but she didn't really know him. She'd so been hoping Kaede would be able to tell her what was happening to her body.

The world was far quieter now than in the modern era. All she missed were her friends, but if anyone knew where they were, Sesshoumaru surely would. He always had mentioned something about setting up him empire after Naraku had been defeated. It was good to know something was still the same at least.

They had been traveling for days now, and Kagome was wondering if they would ever reach the castle when she felt another demonic aura.

Kaoru felt it the same moment she didn't, and he quickly pushed her behind him. She was such a sweet thing, really, and though he was no closer to figuring out some things about her, he rather liked the strange miko who was unafraid of him and who wasn't inclined to kill him on sight.

The youkai who stepped in to their path however was none other than one of the Inu no Taisho's men, judging by the colors he wore, and Kaoru relaxed. Kagome regarded him curiously, but stayed quiet.

The other youkai was not sure what to make of the sight before him. He could clearly see the Southern Lord protecting a ningen onna, and a miko at that! He had been sent to welcome the Lord to the Wetern Castle and to ask if he needed any special accommodations. Anyone else who brought with them a holy person would have been turned away…He couldn't very well turn a Lord away!

Kaoru sensed his dilemma and smirked. He knew he was about to get everyone's fur in a twist so to speak. He and Inutaisho were on better terms than most. His old friend would be amused, even if his court would most surely not be.

He stepped forward and informed the messenger that he had a lady guest with him and she was to be given rooms close to his, as his ward. He made that very clear. His mate would have his head otherwise, and she was going to find out. She would be arriving in a week with the rest of the entourage. He simply wanted to arrive a bit sooner to speak with Inutaisho.

* * *

The messenger who returned with news of the Southern Lord's coming also brought with him news of another sort. Inutaisho readily laughed at such a thing and shook his head in amusement. Well, he would welcome his friend's guest, though he would assign her a watcher. A miko, hm? He had little to fear, Daiyoukai were hardly threatened by reiki. It hardly tingled. Still, he didn't need murder on his hands…by either side for that matter.

Years ago his mate would have pitched a fit over his decision to let the miko reside in his home. But he had broken ties with the cold hearted bitch and she now lived in her castle and bothered him little, leaving the raising and training of their son to Inutaisho.

Though Sesshoumaru was hardly one to be looked after. This Seventh Year Ceremony was proof enough. His son was already officially an adult, but now he was also a force to be reckoned with and a demon to be respected, and prime bachelor material. He knew many young demonesses, and plenty not-so-young, would be looking to sink their claws in him.

His training with his army fighting back those pesky dragons was well worthy of his test of mettle. Not that he had any doubts.

Sesshomaru was his own son after all.


	5. Scales and Arpeggios

**A/N:** Thanks once again for all the faves/follows! I'd really appreciate your reviews, encouragement and criticism are always welcome! And shout outs go to people who can guess how I used the song and/or lyrics in each chapter, don't forget. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I am just borrowing the characters to play with for while. I promise to return them with minimal psychological damage (crosses fingers behind back).

* * *

Chapter Five: Scales and Arpeggios

Kagome gaped at the castle before her. It was far bigger than anything she expected, and though thoroughly Japanese in style, it was still immense. Sesshoumaru had really gotten busy since she had left!

She timidly stayed close to Kaoru as they reached the main gate and were waved through. Almost immediately upon entrance another youkai with purple hair and brown eyes came forward and scooped her things from them, and then rushed off with them before she could protest.

Kaoru gave her a reassuring pat and turned to greet his old friend who now approached them. He could see the curiosity in the Lord's golden eyes and how they lingered on the miko behind him.

"Ah my friend! It is good to see you after so long!" A tall Daiyoukai with silver hair and a vaguely familiar cast to his face had presented himself before them. The two clasped arms and greeted one another.

They presented a picture of contrasts. Both were undeniably handsome and had the nearly human like forms of the manner of the most powerful youkai. Kaoru was tall, as tall as the other youkai, with hands tipped in claws and had a stripe of green on his eyelids as well as a green stripe on each cheek. However where Kaoru had dark hair and vibrant blue eyes, the other had silver hair and golden eyes. He reminded Kagome of Inuyasha with the tilt of his jaw and the smirk about his face, though his bearing was much more like Sesshomaru. This youkai she assumed must also be of the Inu, as the markings he bore were similar to Sesshomaru's that she could recall, and he had the same fluff over his shoulders.

Her heart thumped painfully at the reminder of her friends. Perhaps this youkai would know where to find Sesshomaru? They certainly looked similar enough to be related.

"Ah and I'm sure you're aware I've brought a guest," Kaoru continued, gesturing warmly at Kagome, "this is Higurashi Kagome, a miko I rescued from a dry well in your lands." Kaoru said with a smirk. Kagome huffed and shot a glare at him, "Hardly rescued Kaoru-san! I had to nearly threaten you to help me!" she said indignantly, but with a smile. Then she turned and bowed to the as yet unknown youkai, "I am honored to meet you my lord." She said formally and politely.

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow, ignoring the smirk on his friend's face. For one so small she was terribly unconcerned for her well-being, even going so far as to tease the Lord of the Southern Lands. He breathed in the spicy scent of holy power and then paused, darting a look at Kaoru. There was more to this woman than met the eye. He could see a confirmation in the other Lord's eyes and nodded to himself. There was a puzzle here that needed to be solved.

"I am Inutaisho, Lord of the Western Lands. Welcome to my humble home Miko-sama." He intoned, bowing his head to her. Almost immediately her scent flushed with confusion and fright.

"Inutaisho…?" she whispered, her eyes going wide and sweeping him up and down. Horribly, she realized the connection her subconscious had made and her mind refused to grasp. The world wheeled about and a roaring filled her ears as she stared up at a man she knew to be dead.

She swayed a bit where she stood and Kaoru quickly made to steady her with his arm about her waist. Inutaisho noted all this along with the confusion that swept her scent at her mercurial change in mood. She hadn't been afraid before, so why when his name was mentioned…? He blinked as before his eyes the woman's eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out, being caught by his friend.

"Eh…I guess humans are just more frail than I had thought." Kaoru said ruefully, staring down at the woman in his arms, "I suppose I better get her settled in. If you'll excuse me, my friend."

"Of course," the General replied, stepping aside and gesturing an awaiting servant to lead his friend to his quarters. His eyes never left the woman however, and his brow furrowed in thought.

* * *

Kagome woke on a soft surface and groaned to herself. What had just happened? She'd been with Kaoru…and…

Inutaisho. Her eyes flew open. Why hadn't she recognized him? Probably, she thought sarcastically, because she hadn't expected to see someone dead for hundreds of years alive and breathing.

She sat up, ignoring the slide of fabric pooling at her waist as the covers fell about her. She hugged her knees to her chest. The room about her was plenty lavish, with wall hangings and a beautiful wardrobe and dresser with a polished wooden mirror. Her bags lay to the side, unopened and bulging.

Pain lanced through her suddenly at the sight of something so modern in otherwise such traditional surroundings. This was the past, no doubt about it. But how far had she jumped? The well had been silent when she left…was she once again stuck?

What did this mean?

Stupid. She knew what it meant. She was stuck here, without friends or a way home. Her body betraying her, with the jewel changing her body as she tried to stop her world from spinning out of all control.

Panic threatened to overwhelm her and she forced herself to try and stay calm, though it did little to help. She felt her powers rising about her as she gasped in fear and anger, tears coursing down her cheeks.

Her face lifted and she caught sight of her face in the mirror, a face changed and without the magical glamour she fought so hard to keep in place.

Gasping, she brought a hand to her face, tracing the mark on her brow and then pinching the tip of one delicately pointed ear. She stared for another moment then violently threw her pillow at the mirror, and hastily reapplied the glamour to restore her old face.

Turning away, she burrowed under the covers and let the tears come. Why? What horrible thing had she done to deserve this? All she had wanted was to see Inuyasha and her friends again! Surely fate would not be so cruel as to deny her that?

She sobbed, acknowledging that yes; fate would indeed be that cruel to her.

Oh how was she going to explain this? What was she going to do?

"Kagome-san?" Kaoru's voice called from behind her door. Kagome hastily tried to stifle her tears and called out for him to wait.

* * *

Outside her door, Kaoru was troubled. The rise in her power was troubling, and he could clearly hear her sobs and smell the salty tang of her tears. What was worrying to him was what had upset her so much in the first place, as well as her loss of control over her powers.

He knew, from what little she'd confided in him, that she was pretty much self trained. A dangerous thing when dealing with any kind of energy, youki or reiki. Every diligent and cultured student knew to be faithful to a daily practice regimen in order to learn your limits, strengths, and weaknesses.

Here more than ever she could not afford to seem weak. He'd have to appeal to Inutaisho for a place to train the girl in privacy. Perhaps when she had some structure she'd find encouragement. Kaoru had sensed a deep sadness within the miko, and realized something had greatly upset her upon meeting Inutaisho.

The best medicine her knew for that was training. It also was needed if she was to stay for any length of time. She was for all intents and purposes, and enemy here.

She needed to know how to protect herself.


	6. Hey There Delilah

**A/N:** Thanks once again for all the faves/follows/reviews! I'd really appreciate your reviews, encouragement/ideas/thoughts and criticism are always welcome! And shout outs go to people who can guess how I used the song and/or lyrics in each chapter, don't forget. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I am just borrowing the characters to play with for while. I promise to return them with minimal psychological damage (crosses fingers behind back).

* * *

Chapter Six: Hey There Delilah

"Training?" Kagome asked incredulously as she and Kaoru ate their meal in the privacy of his quarters.

Kaoru had explained the reason for his visit to her in plain terms. Sesshomaru the son and heir of Inutaisho had just completed his seven-year tour of the Western lands and had proven himself in battle as a worthy successor. To celebrate, Inutaisho was having a several month long celebration in which there would be feasts, tournaments, and many other entertainments.

"But, my dear miko. You must realize your presence is unusual, "Kaoru said, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Kagome gave him a dry look and popped a bit of rice in to her mouth. "Well in any case, your powers were flaring up, and we simply can't have that happening. You'll make everyone suspicious of you and you're already a target you know."

Kagome set her chopsticks down and stared thoughtfully at her hands. Then she looked up at the youkai she still didn't know that well, "Why do you care so much anyway? You hardly know me. " Kaoru's mouth twisted in a wry grin, "Let's just say I like a good puzzle." He said. Then his face grew more serious, "I mean to make sure you are safe. I've all but declared you officially as my ward. I may not know everything about you Kagome, but I have a gut feeling that you need help." He paused, his eyes getting a far away look to them, "You aren't that much different from my own daughter. I swear to you, I will keep you safe."

His eyes were intense as they locked with Kagome's and she felt her throat tighten. She had had oaths sworn to her before…from him. She closed her eyes against his intense scrutiny and listened to Kaoru's voice. He was sincere, and though she did not yet understand what her new senses where telling her, she felt that his word was good. Something in her was prompting her to trust him.

"Alright." Kagome agreed, making her decision, and picking up her chopsticks again, "So when do we start?" Kaoru smiled, pleased with her response, "Soon. Today however, why don't you take the time to get settled in and take a look around? I have some things to attend to anyway." He said and rose to his feet, "Finish your food, I'll send a servant in for you later."

Before she could protest about not needing any help, Kaoru had already gotten up and left, leaving her alone. She gave a sigh and finished her meal quickly, then exited the room through a door that connected her room to Kaoru's rooms.

She leaned against the door and locked it; glad she had some measure of privacy. Kaoru seemed like a good person, and he had taken care of her so far and been very kind. She was just worried about the puzzle he wanted to solve.

She wasn't sure she trusted him enough to tell him. She shook her head bitterly; no there was nobody she could trust with her secret. Not even Kaoru. She'd have to figure out what was happening on her own.

In the mean time, maybe she should have a look around? Perhaps there was a library with some information in it? If she could find something like that maybe she could figure things out.

She had unpacked her things earlier, and wished she had some more traditional clothes. Her kimono were all rather plain, meant for ceremonies at the shrine, and most of her yukata weren't appropriate either. She knew she had to keep a low profile, and running about in modern clothes would definitely not be a good thing.

With some regret, she pushed aside her jeans and found a comfortable enough kimono and dressed quickly. Just as she was finishing a knock came at her door and a pale face poked around the doorframe.

A female youkai with mousy brown hair and a heart shaped face slipped in to the room and bowed before Kagome.

"My lady, I apologize for not coming to you sooner. I am your assigned servant while you are here. If there is anything you need, you just tell me and I will take care of it." The female had said all f this while staring at the floor, not meeting Kagome's eyes.

Kagome smiled as warmly as she could and gestured at the door, "I was just going to have a look about. Could you please show me around?" The demoness looked at her with wide eyes, "But my lady, your hair, you can't go out with your hair like that!" Kagome frowned and touched her hair, turning to glance at the mirror. Oh, it was rather rumpled looking.

"Here, I shall fix it for you." The demoness' demeanor changed as she took charge and bustled about the room, producing a comb from a drawer. In no time at all, Kagome had her hair properly combed and pinned back and she was ready to go.

"So um, I'm sorry I do not know your name." Kagome said apologetically. "Rashida, my lady." The youkai servant replied.

"Rashida, could you please show me around now?" Kagome asked with a smile. Rashida tilted her head up to look more directly in the miko's face. She had been more than a little nervous about being asked to serve and keep an eye on a priestess, but this woman was not at all what she expected.

Kagome was smiling sweetly as Rashida nodded and lead her from the room. In the halls she deftly avoided other youkai who might be curious and led Kagome around the main areas so the miko's curiosity would be satisfied without giving away the castles secrets.

Kagome in the meanwhile was in awe of the beautiful place she found herself in. Occasionally they passed a youkai seemingly standing guard here and there, but nobody else. Rashida was a quiet sort, her voice soft as she pointed out different pieces of art and different rooms. But it was the gardens that truly took her breath away.

Pathways were edged in flowering hedges and trees. Small ponds lay in various corners. Little places to rest lay scattered around, from private alcoves, to little houses for tea ceremonies, and benches.

Kagome admired her surroundings and then decided to sit for a while in order to admire a gorgeous fountain that splashed softly and sent a cascade of water down a series of steps in to a pool, which held flowering water plants and colorful fish lazily floating in the water. Rashida murmured about the various plants until she fell suddenly silent. Kagome who had been staring dreamily off in to the water, looked up and then stilled in shock.

Rashida got up from the bench and bowed, "My Lord Sesshoumaru."


	7. Paperback Writer

**A/N:** Thanks once again for all the faves/follows/reviews! I'd really appreciate your reviews, encouragement/ideas/thoughts and criticism are always welcome! And shout outs go to people who can guess how I used the song and/or lyrics in each chapter, don't forget. ;)

Thanks for being patient with me! Final Exams are creeping up on me, but I wanted to get this out to you guys before they overtake me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I am just borrowing the characters to play with for while. I promise to return them with minimal psychological damage (crosses fingers behind back).

* * *

Chapter Seven: Paperback Writer

The familiar youkai's golden eyes looked directly at her as she too got up and bowed, her heart thundering in her chest. She took a deep breath, and bowed, breaking eye contact.

She half expected him to recognize her, though it was obvious he didn't when he nodded politely, if coolly, at them and then went on his way, his tall form moving gracefully and his silver hair swaying behind him.

Kagome stared after him, her mind still reeling, trying to reconcile the two pictures of Inuyasha's half brother in her mind, the one she knew, and the one right before her eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked younger, not by much, but a bit. He had both his arms and his fluffy mokomoko, but he hadn't been wearing the spiky armor and of course his words were missing. He also didn't seem quite as cold. The look in his eyes was disinterested, yes, but not cruel or empty.

She shook her head slightly. Hopefully she wouldn't have much to do with him. She hoped to stay out of the way as much as possible and find out about her problem as much as she could.

Rashida broke Kagome's daze by politely inquiring if she'd like to move on and Kagome nodded distractedly. As they walked back towards her room, Kagome felt tears come to her eyes.

She'd never have admitted it in either of the brother's presences, but the two Inu brothers looked a lot alike. Especially their eyes. Her chest tightened and she sniffed, feeling a tear slide down her face. She hastily wiped it away. Rashida said nothing, but led the strange human woman back to her room.

Kagome managed to get ahold of herself quickly enough.

Kaoru pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Kagome looked close to tears and her face was full of frustration.

He'd been trying to help her get a better hold on her powers, but since he was youkai, not miko, they were running in to quite a few problems.

First was, Kagome doubted herself too much. She had trouble producing enough power to light up her palms; regardless of the fact he could sense that she had enough to become practically incandescent.

She was also apparently very out of practice. Which was a dangerous thing for anyone with any kind of power. It was yet another gap in the picture he was trying to make of her. There was no way she could have remained out of practice unless she had been totally safe and secure under a barrier, doubtful as there weren't many places that could keep youkai out forever.

On top of all that, they had to use a specially warded room so that any accidents that could happen would be contained. He himself had erected a strong barrier augmented in power by the wards surrounding the room. He had needed Inutaisho's special permission in order to use the room. Which had brought a few more interested eyes and noses than he'd care sniffing about his ward.

Kagome hung her head and shook her head back and forth, "I can't believe how out of practice I am! I mean, I never really had any formal training but this," she raised her hands and looked at them in disgust, "is ridiculous."

Kaoru thoughtfully paced a length across the floor. Obviously, hammering away at this problem by asking her to pour more power in to her efforts wasn't working. He was looking at the problem all wrong…but what was it?

"All right Kagome, let's call it. You've done enough for now and need a break. I'm going to try and figure out what's going wrong." His eyes were warm as she slumped in exhaustion. Then he grinned, "Besides, you need to get ready for tonight, my mate should be arriving in a few hours."

Kagome looked up, startled, "You have a mate?" He laughed and dropped his barrier as an afterthought as they left the room. "I do." He confirmed.

Kagome fell silent and let herself be led back to her room. She didn't know much of youkai mating practices…Inuyasha was never terribly forthcoming after all…

"Kaoru, how did you get a mate?" Kagome asked, then catching sight of his amused face she slapped his arm, "Not what I meant, pevert. I mean, I don't really know much about youkai mates, or mating practices." Kagome explained. Kaoru nodded, "I wouldn't expect you too. We try to keep it to ourselves. However I'm not going to spoil the fun by telling you all of it. You're going to be in the unique position of seeing it happen!"

"I will?" Kagome asked, furrowing her brow. "How?"

"Well, Inutaisho is throwing this celebration in part to attract demonesses to see his son. Sesshomaru is quite a catch, and he will probably be pushed in to picking someone to court. The ladies will be falling all over themselves to get his attention." Kagome giggled at the mental image she got of the icy youkai presenting a red rose to a swooning demoness. Kaoru chuckled as well, "It is an amusing image I suppose."

Outside of her door she bowed politely, "Thank you for helping me train." Kaoru nodded back to her, watching her vanish behind her door. He then crossed to his own, breathing deeply and smiling in anticipation.

Opening the door he stepped in to his room and threw up a barrier. He turned around and faced his lovely mate from across the room, "I wasn't expecting you for another couple of hours. How did you get here so fast?"

He crossed the room quickly and joined her where she lay on the bed, burying his nose in her hair and her sweet scent.

"I missed you too." She said lightly, with a laugh, combing her claws through his hair. "As to how I got here, it's a dirty story of a dirty man." She wrinkled her nose. Kaoru laughed and drew her locks away from her neck to press kisses there, "I thought you were done with that business with him?" he asked, as he nipped her neck.

"I-I'ts a st-steady job." She said breathily, pulling his face around to her own, molding their lips together. When they broke apart she sighed happily, "And what is all this I've heard about you taking on a human ward?"

Kaoru grinned and nuzzled her neck, "Time enough for that later, I've got some other things in mind for now." He gazed in to her eyes, and felt a rush of affection for this amazing female he'd been lucky enough to capture.

"Good," she replied, her eyes flashing as she ran her hands up his back, "So do I."


	8. This Old Bar Stool

**A/N:** Thanks once again for all the faves/follows/reviews! I'd really appreciate your reviews, encouragement/ideas/thoughts and criticism are always welcome! And shout outs go to people who can guess how I used the song and/or lyrics in each chapter, don't forget. ;)

I hope you are ALL enjoying the holidays ^^ Here's a treat for you guys before New Year mania overtakes me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I am just borrowing the characters to play with for while. I promise to return them with minimal psychological damage (crosses fingers behind back).

* * *

Chapter Eight: This Old Bar Stool

Kagome straightened her shoulders behind Kaoru as he led her to dinner. Inside, she was nervous, though she didn't know exactly what for. Rashida had helped do her hair. She felt plain though, surrounded by the unnatural beauty of youkai. The guards she passed stationed at intervals in the hall were silent, though their bright jewel toned eyes followed her footsteps and watched her every movement.

She still wasn't sure what she was doing there. However, where else would she go? Kaoru had been very kind to her and had offered her safety and help. How could she refuse? The reality of her situation was that her friends weren't around and she was a woman with very little power to help herself.

"My lady?" Rashida asked, bringing Kagome out of her inner musings. They were standing before a door. Kagome mentally shook herself, and nodded at Rashida.

The demoness eyed the miko as opened the doors and let the woman pass. She could sense the sadness and at times despair, coming from her new mistress. Though her nose was not as good as some. It made her curious. Kagome did not strike her as a hateful being, like many holy people were portrayed as. She resigned herself to wait and see. There was something compelling about Kagome.

Entering the room, Kagome hadn't expected much more than Kaoru and his mate, but was very surprised to see Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru waiting at the table. Her mouth went dry and her anxiety went up a notch.

"Miko-sama! I did not have much of a chance to greet you before. Come sit beside me." Inutaisho said, smiling at her, his eyes curious, but welcoming.

It took a moment for her to remember herself and get her limbs to move. She bowed and murmured her assent. Her heart pounded as she crossed the floor, for the seat Inutaisho had gestured at was between himself and Sesshomaru.

Kaoru caught her eyes as she settled herself down and gave her a reassuring smile. She was very aware of who she was sitting next to.

Her nose was flooded with all sorts of scents she had no idea how to sort and she could feel the power of the auras around her pressing against her skin. Damn the jewel. It was exactly this kind of situation she had been hoping to avoid.

"Kagome, this is my mate, Eun-soo." Kaoru introduced the demoness beside him. Smiling, she bowed her head at Kagome, "I've heard a lot about you. I look forward to knowing you better in the future Kagome-san." Eun-soo had a far more delicate cast to her features than any youkai Kagome had seen before. Almost fairy like. She was also tiny, in comparison with her mate and the others around the table. Her hair was pitch black and her eyes a light grey, she had no markings on her face. Her aura was just as strong as Kaoru's was.

Kagome smiled at her and bowed her head back, "I look forward to it Eun-soo-sama." There was a playfulness about the demoness' eyes as she regarded Kagome and then turned to her mate and started a soft conversation.

Niceties out of the way, Kagome was forced to bring her attention to the demon lord beside her. "Please eat miko-san," he told her, bringing a cup to his lips and taking a drink, his golden eyes bright and intense. "I don't believe you met my son, Sesshoumaru?"

"I did meet him, earlier in the garden. Hello again, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome said, turning to him and nodding her head. He nodded back at her, but again did not speak. His eyes showed clear disinterest, Kagome turned back to Inutaisho, glad at least one thing hadn't changed.

Inutaisho shot his son a look, a bit irritated that he wasn't more polite. Any guest of his was welcome here, and the young pup needed reminding that he wasn't above being polite, even to a miko. He was too short sighted. A miko that interacted favorably with youkai was a potential asset. He believed himself better than many, which might have been true, but it was not an attitude Inutaisho was happy about.

He could smell her unease though, but no fear. That was excellent, and much more than what he had expected. "Where do you come from miko-san?" he asked, noting she still had not reached for her food.

"Tokyo." Kagome answered, for a moment forgetting that Tokyo didn't exist as a place yet. "I've not heard of it," he frowned, but shrugged, "But then I'll admit the affairs of ningen are not something I've been overly concerned with. What brings you here?"

Kagome bit her lip, not sure what to say. Kaoru broke in for her, "She was looking for her friends." Kagome nodded, "I also have something I need to do." She added, not wanting to lie.

"A mission?" asked Inutaisho, raising an eyebrow. "Of a sort," she replied, then reached for some food.

Concentrating on eating gave her an excuse not to talk, and Inutaisho turned the conversation to speaking with Kaoru. Relieved, Kagome settled back in her seat and gratefully drank the tea being served.

The scent of the tea masked those of the youkai around her. So many scents at a time was overwhelming. It also gave her a headache. She closed her eyes and wished she hadn't let Rashida put her hair up. The strain of pinning it back was contributing to her headache. She rubbed her temples, trying to relieve the strain.

The auras around her were so oppressive! All that youki…She tried to push some of it away, only to have a feeling like electricity dance along her spine.

"Miko." Kagome startled and her eyes flew open, only to face a frowning Sesshoumaru. He was gazing at her intently. "Yes?" she asked, his eyes flickered toward her hands, laying in her lap. She looked down and winced, seeing the familiar pink light dancing in sparks along her skin.

"Oh!" she said, then tried to suppress it, but to her dismay and unlike before when she was training, the power flowed more easily to her hands instead of flickering out.

Only Sesshoumaru had noticed though, and a frown now appeared on his face. Inutaisho was still involved in a conversation with Kaoru and Eun-soo.

"Can you not control it?" he asked. Kagome shook her head, feeling a bit panicked, staring at the power flickering in her palms, "I've been having so much trouble recently, but nothing like this!" she said hurriedly. To her shock, Sesshoumaru reached out and laid his own hand glowing with youki over her own. Almost immediately, her own power retreated, and she was left with the hot tingling of youki against her skin. His hand engulfed hers for another moment and then he withdrew it.

"You should learn to control it, before you hurt someone." He said, turning away from her, a disinterested look on his face again. Kagome felt a rush of anger. Of all the…! What a jerk! She turned her face away from him, not wanting to see his somewhat similar features.

"Then you shoudn't have helped me!" she snapped at him, missing the look he shot her in return.

"Miko-san, how do you like it here so far?" Inutaisho asked her, his attention returned from his conversation with his old friend. He could smell the anger on her and the irritation from his son and wondered what he had missed.

"It's very beautiful Inutaisho-sama" she replied, "I must thank you for letting me stay." He smiled at her, and gestured to Kaoru, "I could hardly deny the Lord of the Southern Land's ward, now could I? Besides, I want to know more about you miko-sama. It isn't often I get a chance to meet one who doesn't try to kill me."

Kagome glanced sharply at Kaoru. Lord of the Southern Lands? Why hadn't he told her?

He winked at her from across the table, then winced as Eun-soo elbowed him in the side and frowned. Kagome fought down a smile, glad to see affection was obviously in their relationship. Her own heart twinged a bit though. She could easily imagine herself doing the same to Inuyasha when he inevitably made some faux-pas.

Suddenly her appetite left her and she lay down her cup. She listened half-heartedly to the conversations around her, giving a word or two when a question was put to her. She was struck by the sense of how very out of place she felt.

Eun-soo had noticed Kagome's flagging spirits and politely interrupted her mate and Inutaisho, "I fear I'm still a bit tired from my journey. If you'll excuse me. Kagome-san, would you accompany me back?" Startled, Kagome nodded and rose with the demoness, bowing to the rest of the company, they left.

As they walked down the halls, Eun-soo slid her arm through Kagome's and smiled, "Now, we ladies have enough to attend to without those silly males cluttering up the place! Now tell me, how exactly did you meet Kaoru? He did tell me the story, but I'd like to hear it from you."

Kagome smiled slightly, "Your mate is really quite kind, I needed some help, and he gave it! I'm glad he trusted me not to fry him." She giggled and Eun-soo joined in.

"Kaoru…likes to give others a chance. I try to follow in his footsteps. My own curiosity makes it far easier, especially when confronted with you," At Kagome's startled look the demoness simply smiled and patted her arm, "Don't mistake me! I am not against miko. Just as every youkai is not evil, I do not believe every miko is either. Though, I have never met a human woman before. I have a lot of questions!"

"As do I," Kagome replied, "more than you can imagine…" she muttered under her breath. Eun-soo caught the last part with her sharp ears and laughed.

"And that," she said, clasping Kagome's hands and turning to look at her, "is while we shall be friends!" Kagome looked in to Eun-soo's face and felt the warmth she exuded and for the first time since seeing Inuyasha's father, felt comforted.


	9. I'm Yours

**A/N:** Thanks once again for all the faves/follows/reviews! You guys are just so awesome :)

Getting back to school overtook me for awhile, but I finished this up today for you guys! Don't worry, not abandoning this any time soon!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I am just borrowing the characters to play with for while. I promise to return them with minimal psychological damage (crosses fingers behind back).

* * *

Chapter Nine: I'm Yours

"Once more Kagome, try and gather your power then release it in your hands." Kaoru instructed her, noting the look of frustration on her face.

"I'm trying!" She snapped, her eyes flashing angrily in his direction. Her momentary anger caused her spiritual energy to surge briefly before sizzling out. She lowered her hands in disgust and shook her head, "I never had so much trouble before."

Kaoru was just about to suggest a new way for her to try when his barrier came crashing down. He smothered his alarm, but then relaxed when he recognized the aura outside of the door. How strange.

Kagome's eyes were widened in surprise as the door swung open to reveal Sesshoumaru. His golden eyes were surveying the scene coolly. He said nothing, but simply re-erected his own barrier in place of the one he'd torn down and turned to observe the youkai and the miko.

Kaoru let an eyebrow raise, but said nothing and turned back to Kagome, "Try again, but this time try to push your power instead of gathering it." She nodded, warily keeping an eye on Sesshoumaru who was observing her with scary intensity.

Somehow, she didn't want to do so poorly with him there. It was embarrassing enough to fail in front of Kaoru, but Sesshoumaru was perfection. And she was still miffed with him for his condescension at dinner the day before.

She furrowed her brow and raised her hands before her, closing her eyes and trying to feel her power rising in her body. It was hard to grapple with, because as soon as she had a slight hold on it, the energy slipped through her mental 'fingers' and escaped her control. This time, instead of trying to gather it to her she plunged her mental hands in to the stream of pink light and tried to yank it out of her. She gasped and her eyes flew open, but no more than a few pink sparks scattered from her fingers.

Her heart dropped in to her stomach and she clenched her hands angrily.

Sesshoumaru, watching from the side had a hunch. Since dinner before her lack of control had bothered him. Any youkai with any sense of self-preservation would be wary around her. She was brimming with holy power, and to those who were more sensitive, she was clearly untrained. Her power had a wild taste to it that repelled. Clearly powerful, but unable to control her power she was a disaster waiting to happen.

It had occurred to him, after he had pushed her outburst last night back in place that there was something wrong with her aura. Now he approached her, letting his own aura flare out, testing his hypothesis.

Her eyes snapped open, and she turned to glare at him. Anger poured from her, as well as despair. He ignore her impudent gaze and closed the space between them, she tried to step away when he got within touching distance but he reached out and held her still.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she spat out, trying to jerk away again. Kaoru merely stayed silent, observing what Sesshoumaru was doing. His youki flooded the area, making Kagome feel her hair stand on end. Her own power rose to the surface and she began to glow slightly as he pressed harder and she continued to struggle.

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow, though she was clearly not happy with what he was doing she didn't smell of fear. However, he smirked, she didn't try to really hurt him either. He replied, "Look for yourself miko." She glared up at him and he felt a bit of amusement in her defiance.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed in observation. This hadn't occurred to him to try before, he stalked forward, watching the play of yellow light and pink, where it seemed to gap in some areas around Kagome, and flowed in fits and starts, where Sesshoumaru's was an even flow of pure energy.

"Ah ha! So, I see what's wrong now!" Kaoru said triumphantly and Kagome stopped trying to yank away from Sesshoumaru, who dropped her arm.

"What?" she asked impatiently, wincing slightly as some youki made it through her own energy and brushed her bare skin. It didn't exactly hurt, but it felt very strange. She tried to be chill, and not let Sesshoumaru know how much his proximity bothered her.

Kaoru grinned at her, "You're out of balance my dear miko. We could have continued on like we had forever, unless divine intervention had interceded and you hurt yourself."

Kagome frowned, "What do you mean? I don't understand." Kaoru nodded, "It's rare of course, so it didn't occur to me. What I'm trying to say is that what should have occurred naturally hasn't. It's a wonder you haven't accidently killed yourself before now. Your center is off balance and you lack grounding, so your aura fluctuates and with it your powers."

"My center?" she asked, but Kaoru ignored her and addressed Sesshoumaru, "She needs someone to push it back in to place and show her where it is and ground herself. If you would not mind Sesshoumaru?" The Inuyoukai behind her merely nodded and then narrowed his eyes in concentration, pushing his power out to surround Kagome entirely.

"Close your eyes Kagome, and let him push you, don't resist." Kaoru told her calmly. Reluctantly she did as she was told and concentrated on the flow of energies around her. A none to gentle shove against her power in one direction caused her eyes to fly open and glare at Sesshoumaru, who simply smirked at her and said, "Focus miko." She grumbled but complied, and let him manipulate her energies in pushes and nudges.

It felt like water and electricity and melting and burning all at once. Strange feelings ran across her skin and her body, leaving her sense heightened to an almost painful degree. She shivered occasionally as Sesshoumaru continued pushing at her, it was a fight to relax and let him, every instinct in her wanted to push back at his energy.

As it continued she began to feel what they meant. There was a place where he was directing all the flows of her energy. It felt right. Once she had located it, she began to try directing her own power there, and felt relief when she realized that it wasn't as hard to direct her power as before.

As they stood there in concentration Kaoru held still as possible in order to lessen any distraction his presence might represent. He had never seen anything quite like what was before him. Both youkai and miko were working together, their eyes closed and bodies leaning towards the other. As he watched Sesshoumaru's hands reached out to rest gently on her shoulders, and Kagome's hands drifted up to rest on his wrists. Light flared about them, turning from interplay of pink and yellow to a shimmering gold.

_That_ was very interesting. Meshing auras. The two were perfectly suited to be partners. That was a rarity he had only seen twice in his life. He held back a smirk as he saw Sesshoumaru's eyes snap open. Startled he looked down at Kagome, who kept her eyes closed and then glared at Kaoru who calmly returned the look with one of his own, a warning. Sesshoumaru went back to his task, and took his hands off the miko, looking a bit disgusted with himself.

Kagome felt better, no more pain from the youki around her to interrupt her concentration. The energy flowed through her body now in an almost uninterrupted flow. Except for one spot where her energy changed and doubled back on itself, knotted and entangled. She felt when Sesshoumaru started to push there and this time she pushed him away, a bit of panic creeping in to her. He couldn't be allowed to change that, the energy flowed fine there! It was like that because of her darkest secret. "Miko…" his voice rumbled in warning, and her eyes flew open and met with his golden one's. A shock rippled through her at the sight and she felt cold dread wash through her body.

"D-don't!" She cried, trying to wrench away. His hands once again lashed out and held her still, his face like cold granite. His youki wrenched at hers and she struggled harder, making his claws slide against her skin and leave bright red lines of blood. She ignored the pain, desperately, she grabbed her power and tried to use it against him, but his own rose to match hers and subdue it.

She still didn't have full control. Then before she could do anything else, he ruthlessly wrenched at the tangle of energy, unweaving it and returning it to her center and finally grounded her energy. The light around them dissipated as he withdrew his youki and hers fled in to her body. Kagome gasped, her skin whitening as she arched her back in pain and his hands went from restraining her to supporting her as her legs crumbled beneath her.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and Kaoru darted forward as Sesshoumaru knelt down on one knee and lowered her down to the floor supporting her upper body with his own. Then both looked on in shock as her scent changed, and her skin shimmered, and her features turned hazy.

"A glamour?" Kaoru whispered, placing a hand incredulously on Kagome's cheek and tracing one of her now very pointed ears. Her eyes were still closed but her breathing was normal. Sesshoumaru concurred, "A very strong one. It disrupted her own energy enough to confuse us all." Kaoru nodded and took in her changed features, "Though it begs the question, what circumstances drove her to hide herself?"


	10. Because

**A/N:** Thanks once again for all the faves/follows/reviews! You guys are just so awesome :)

Ahhh! I'm so sorry, I promised a bunch of you a quick update...and here I am a month later T-T Well, anyway, enjoy the chapter ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I am just borrowing the characters to play with for while. I promise to return them with minimal psychological damage (crosses fingers behind back).

* * *

Chapter Ten: Because

Kaoru watched as Kagome's wrists healed, the blood evaporating in a glow of pink energy. He was, for the first time in his very long life, not sure how to proceed. The woman, who he had thought he had mostly figured out, had just shown another piece of the puzzle that made up who she was, but instead of making the picture clearer, this new development made it hazier.

He took a deep breath, tasting the scents newly revealed about her body. She was most definitely miko, but her scent was also laid with the unmistakable scents of various youkai, strangely enough, several different types. Her features were mostly still hers, with the additions of her pointed ears and as he lifted her hand for further examination, clawed fingers. He curiously reached forward and gently opened her mouth, noting the small, but very sharp fangs that she now sported.

Sesshoumaru rumbled deep in his chest, he too studying the creature he still supported, still struck by the strangeness of the situation, and noting the same things Kaoru did. Obviously, he could not take her back to her room in this state, it would cause too many questions, and anyway, this female needed to explain herself.

Irrationally he felt anger rise in his chest, though he tamped it down. The thought that this mere slip…that this girl could have fooled everyone, Inutaisho, Kaoru, himself…it was objectionable to say the least.

Her scent rose in the air, different than before, and more utterly confusing. He took a lock of her hair between his fingers and sniffed, her body shifting in his arms and her head lolling on his shoulder. He memorized it, took note of what he could sense.

It was the same spicy sharp scent she had always smelled of, but now with deeper undertones that hinted at raw power and youkai heritage. Something about her, her aura, her scent drew forth a strange feeling in his chest and his grip tightened unconsciously on her body.

Kaoru cleared his throat, conspicuously, breaking Sesshoumaru's concentration, "She's already beginning to wake, perhaps it would be best to give her some space?" he suggested, his eyes amused. Indeed, Kagome's breathing had changed, and her eyes flickered beneath her lids. Shesshoumaru lowered her to a lying down position and retreated, haughtily pretending to ignore the other miko.

Kaoru smirked at the young lord's attitude, the pup had so much to learn, before bending over Kagome and shaking her shoulder gently.

"Kagome-chan? Are you alright?" He backed up as she woke with a start, moving faster than she ever had, she had moved from the floor in a graceful crouch before she even seemed aware of her surroundings. The girl has good instincts, Kaoru thought in approval.

"Wh-what?" she stammered, hand going to her head, frowning, "What happened?" Her brow furrowed as she tried to recall what had happened. "We were…and then Sesshoumaru…oh." Her expression changed to one of panic as her hands flew to her ears, and then a moan of despair.

"Why? Why did you do that?!" She demanded of Sesshoumaru, tears springing to her eyes, and shooting to her feet. A clawed hand pointed in his direction accusingly, as her body trembled with emotion.

"Only a fool would let themselves get out of balance. You were a danger to yourself and others, this Sesshoumaru only fixed your error." His eyes were cold and his body language indifferent. Kagome shook with anger, and growled, giving rise to a warning rumble from Sesshoumaru. Kaoru inwardly winced. The youngling clearly needed more instruction with tact, he opened his mouth to do damage control, but was unprepared for what happened next.

Kagome, clearly unstable and upset launched herself at Sesshoumaru, who deftly dodged her swiping claws. This however, only made her angrier, and her powers, no longer locked away, sprang to the fore, and clashed with his answering wall of youki. Blazing pink and yellow light clashed and knocked both back a pace.

Kaoru tensed, not wanting to interfere in a display of power that would undoubtedly hurt him if he got in the way. He was also curious as to what might happen. Their auras were compatible, and Kagome had surprising depths of power. The outcome would be interesting, to say the least. The stench of ozone filled his nostrils as the battle of wills continues, and he was forced to throw up a barrier of his own against the onslaught.

"I never wanted this!" Kagome screamed, red rage clouding her mind, her powers surged to new heights in the battle for dominance. Sesshoumaru's inner beast rose to the fore at the increased pressure and responded with a roar and slammed her aura with his own power. This female dared to challenge him? He snarled and pressed harder, determined to put her in her place.

Her power strained against his, and the edges where their aura's clashed blazed with crackling lightning and hazy mists. She pushed back as hard as she could, her own power gaining an inch in some places, where his gained in others, leaving a rippling mass of energy. Then unexpectedly, the auras changed at the edges to gold and rushed toward youkai and miko before either could react. Immediately, both fell to their knees, panting, the energy now connecting rather than battling.

With the connection Kagome felt a new awareness, a foreign anger and irritation as well as a wary, grudging, respect. Across the room Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he felt her anger, desperation, and sadness so deep it staggered him.

Abruptly he cut the connection, wrenching himself away from her. He moved and before Kagome could react he had crossed the distance between them and grabbed her by the arm, hauling her to her feet in a painful wrench.

She glared at him, and was about to pull away when he growled, so loud and deep she felt it shiver across her skin and deep in her body. His eyes locked on hers and he bared his teeth, incredibly sharp and dangerous looking, "Do NOT try that again."

She raised her arm, her hand flying towards his face to slap him, when Kaoru finally intervened, pulling her away from Sesshoumaru and interposing his body between them.

"That is quite enough." He said softly, his eyes flashing between the two. Kagome still looked rebellious, though Sesshoumaru's icy mask slid once more in to place.

"Now if you younglings are finished, we have some very serious things to discuss. First," here he paused and turned his glare on Kagome, "I believe you have some explaining to do."

Kagome inwardly crumpled, feeling scared. She had avoided all this for a reason after all, and...she glared at Sesshoumaru, she hadn't had any intention of revealing her secret, ever, though now her hand had been forced.

Her mind was a riot of emotions, one of the reasons she had had the witch put that spell and glamour on her. Her situation, being like this, was too confusing, and it frightened her, smelling, seeing, hearing, and feeling so intensely.

Under Kaoru's gaze though, she felt guilty. He had done so much for her, taken her in and helped her out. He had trusted her, and she had betrayed that trust with her secret.

But how could she have told him? She didn't even understand what exactly had happened herself…

She felt the tears rise to her eyes again, nodding at him. He did deserve at least an explanation. She shot a glare at Sesshoumaru, he…well she wasn't sure how she felt about him hearing, but a new thought struck her. Kaoru, she somewhat trusted not to say anything, but him?

Kaoru, picking up on her feelings huffed, "I give my word that nothing you say will leave this room Kagome-chan. Sesshoumaru will also swear this, on his honor." He added, shooting a look at the proud inuyoukai. Sesshoumaru did not appreciate Kaoru speaking up for him, and his anger had still not quite cooled. However, no matter how unsettled the female made him, he knew giving his word was the only way she would trust to speak, and he burned to know too.

"This Sesshoumaru so swears, on his honor." He said, conceding.

Kagome took a deep breath and began, "Fine. Have you ever heard of the Shikon jewel?"


	11. All That Jazz

**A/N:** Thanks once again for all the faves/follows/reviews! You guys are just so awesome :)

Well, since I felt bad...I finished this up double-quick ^^ Hope my pacing is good for y'all. Some new twists are starting to show up ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I am just borrowing the characters to play with for while. I promise to return them with minimal psychological damage (crosses fingers behind back).

* * *

Chapter Eleven: All That Jazz

"Kagome-san!"

Kagome quickly turned around at the sound of her name and smiled warmly, "Eun-soo-san," she greeted in return, beside her Rashida bowed politely.

The demonesses eyes were sparkling as she moved forward to clasp Kagome's hands and pull her to her feet, "And what are you doing hiding in an alcove on this lovely day? Everyone is arriving and they are setting up! Come! We shall walk." Then she dropped Kagome's hands and turned, clearly expecting the miko to follow.

Kagome brushed a few wrinkles from her kimono and followed, Eun-soo was a lovely person, if a bit bossy sometimes. She seemed well matched with Kaoru.

They walked through the halls, Rashida trailing behind them as Eun-soo elaborated on what was happening.

"Ah it's been a long time since a Seventh Year Festival was last held! It's always so much fun. Today is the first official day, and in seven weeks it will end." They turned down another hall, and Kagome nodded politely at the guards standing watch, and they ignored her, as usual.

Eun-soo grinned at the miko's behavior. Really, Kagome was so kind she couldn't bear to just brush people off, though she was also quite proud. She frowned and made a mental note to keep an eye on her. So many strange youkai would be about, and it wouldn't do for Kagome to offend someone, or for that matter, for them to offend her!

She glanced at the bracelet around Kagome's wrist; her mate's personal mark and aura were embedded in it. Nobody should mistake that, but then, accidents and tempers were bound to run amok in the following weeks.

"Today is the first day of unofficial sports, daily brawls, and the chance for friendly sparring." She continued, finally leading them out in to the light of the main castle yard. Indeed, many youkai were dashing to and fro, setting up stalls around the sides of the square, painting signs, and raising colorful banners.

Kagome took it all in, glad that many were far too busy to notice her presence. She fiddled with the bracelet Kaoru had gotten her. It held a far more important position than just marking her as his ward, as Eun-soo thought. Her glamour was also woven specially in to the band of gold and indigo. So her own aura was freed and better under her control.

They continued their walk out of the main gates and in to the village that surrounded the castle. Here again, the walkways were crowded and noisy, though it was an expectant, happy atmosphere, and Kagome couldn't help but feel her spirits lift a bit.

Eventually they came to an area where sticks in the dirt had marked out a ring, and which two youkai were grappling, egged on by watchers making bets and shouting encouragement. Eun-soo slowed and nudged Kagome's arm, "Care to watch?" she asked, and Kagome nodded, intrigued. They moved forward to the wooden rail, other youkai making space for them as they watched the next match begin.

The two combatants were both male, and stripped to the waist, their backs rippling with taught muscles as they circled on another. One had extremely pale skin, and a shock of short white hair that rakishly fell across his eyes in shaggy disarray. Kagome started when she realized his eyes were pink, realizing she was looking at her first ever albino youkai. The other youkai had black hair, and electric blue eyes, as well as a tail that whipped back and forth behind him, long and feline.

The albino paced around the ring, following his opponent's motion, his own movements fluid and incredibly graceful, the other moved with shifting swaying movements that melded seamlessly with their pacing. Deadly. Kagome shuddered.

Then without warning, the two launched at one another, grappling, then released and returned to pacing almost faster that what Kagome could keep up with. Then they clashed again amid snarling and cry from the crowd. They were locked, arms around each other, pushing, shoving, and trying to get the other to fall. Strain showed on both faces, until the albino shifted, his feet moving quickly, and half pulled the other youkai forward, using his momentum to make him land face down in the dust.

Laughing at the cheers, he raised his fist high, and then turned to give his opponent a hand up. To Kagome's surprise, both were grinning, "Ah brother, you best me again." The dark one smirked, clapping the youkai on the shoulder, "I concede the point, you win." Then he turned and vaulted over the flimsy wooden rail, nearly, grabbing his clothing from a grinning demoness who gladly took his arm as they left. Kagome and Eun-soo started to retreat, but got stuck behind too youkai arguing over the outcome of their bet.

The albino meanwhile, merely snorted at his brother's attitude, and also vaulted out of the ring, but as he did, one of the arguing youkai got in his way and as he dodged them, he and nearly knocked over Kagome.

Reacting quickly, he shot out a hand and grabbed her about her arm to prevent her from falling, "I apologize!" he immediately gasped out, steadying her, "I didn't m-" but whatever it was that he was going to say vanished from his lips as he locked eyes with Kagome, who regained her balance, and then seemed frozen at his gaze as well. Eun-soo frowned and narrowed her eyes in a glare, giving a warning growl in her throat.

"Ah, sorry my lady." He abruptly released Kagome's arm and bowed, "Forgive this humble Arashi." Then he straightened and smiled disarmingly. Kagome blinked, "Er, that's alright, I'm sorry I couldn't get out of the way sooner." A piece of cloth suddenly flew through the air and smacked Arashi in the face, causing Kagome to giggle. The youkai however blushed, the pink tone very visible against his nearly white skin, "Ah, excuse me." He said, hurriedly shrugging in to the clothing, and belting it, before bowing again. As he rose he caught her eyes again and found himself lost in their depths, and speechless once again.

Eun-soo frowned and gently took Kagome's arm, not liking the situation. The damned Panther was getting ahead of himself. "Well," she sniffed, "Thank you. Congratulations on the match, good day." Then she towed Kagome away without another word.

As they left Arashi watched them go wistfully. The female, she was undeniably beautiful, though no female would care for one such as him. He bitterly hung his head and shuffled away from the oppressive crowd, already cheering and betting on the next match. Most demonesses could not bear to touch him, even when he proved his strength. His brother had lost, but still won the favor of the females, simply because he was born different.

He watched as the miko and the demoness vanished in to the surrounding crowd, knowing he wouldn't have a chance, but curious despite himself. The ningen was under the protection of the Southern Lord, that was plain for any fool to see…and that meant she had status, and as a miko she had power.

But why was a miko here? Inutaisho must be aware of her presence; she would not have been suffered to be here otherwise. But who was she? He felt a longing within him for her name, and a determination to find out.

He was one of the sons of the Panther Lord! A prince in his own right, if not a favored one, and he satisfied himself that he would see her again, quite probably this night or the next. As soon as the other noble youkai families had arrived.


	12. The Pink Panther

**A/N:** Thanks once again for all the faves/follows/reviews! You guys are just so awesome :) I was surprised so many of you liked Arashi! You'll be seeing more of im, I promise. Here's the next update, be sure to review and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I am just borrowing the characters to play with for while. I promise to return them with minimal psychological damage (crosses fingers behind back).

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Pink Panther

Eun-soo and Kagome made their way back to more quickly than they had meandered out. The streets were now even busier as they filled with demons from all of the lands. In addition to merchants, servants, and other people with tasks to do, long trains of obviously noble families were making their way through the bustle.

The first on that passed held a procession of guards, and a chair borne on the backs of several youkai. The chair held a a princess of one of the more influential silk merchant clans, Eun-soo informed Kagome. No glimpse could be seen of the hime though, as voluminous silk and gauze curtains screened her from view.

As more processions passed, some grander than others, Eun-soo kept up a running commentary on who was who and why they might be here at the festival. Kagome found it very interesting, if a little hard to remember every detail given to her.

They finally reached the castle where Rashida promptly whisked Kagome away for a bath and a change of clothes.

Kaoru had procured for her several gorgeous kimono, waving off her protests and explaining that as his ward, she needed to be dressed properly. Today she would wear one of the more elaborate ones for the opening ceremony and feast.

After her bath, Rashida helped her get dressed in the many layers needed and then set to work on her hair. She spent much of the time brushing it until it shone and then pinned it in to place away from Kagome's face. Eun-soo entered while this was going on and sat calmly through it, occasionally offering advice on what would best suit Kagome.

When she was finally dressed and made up, Kagome sighed in relief. Eun-soo smiled and then drew a necklace from her sleeves and placed it around her neck. It was gold with indigo colored jewels and matched her bracelet perfectly. Kagome thanked her warmly, and then the two went to go meet Kaoru in his rooms.

Kagome in the company of Eun-soo and Kaoru entered the giant room with a fierce sense of not belonging. Going out with Eun-soo earlier and seeing all the youkai going about their lives just underscored her out of placeness…her sense of being out of time was a given, she was always in the wrong time. Whether in Toykyo or the Feudal Era.

But being here, being the only human, without Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, Sango, or hell, even Kouga…it was disheartening. She still wasn't sure why she was here, or how to get back. Kaoru was helping her get better control over her spiritual powers, and he had also given a lot of good advice over her new powers.

The Shikon Jewel, and the half made wish. She had been so stupid. So stupid! She closed her eyes briefly to will away the pain. She had failed in her sacred duty, and now the jewel had fused with her very soul. She'd wished…well it didn't matter now.

Wishes were dangerous things.

She tried to put up a pretense of a smile, but felt the weight of the stares, some downright hostile, others mildly curious. Nobody had said a word to her yet, though many were curious.

So it was that Kagome found herself alone, in a sea of strangers as old friends and various other youkai who approached to pay their respects took Kaoru and his mate's attention away.

Kagome silently slipped away to stand by an ornate column, and tried to amuse herself with guessing the various types of youkai about her. Some were very obvious, a tail, fangs, or fur gave animal types away. Some were not so obvious, though she saw that a few sported brightly colored feathers. Almost all had human forms, though some did not. She knew this often indicated strength, and marveled at how many youkai were about her. She had never seen so many Daiyoukai in one place before.

"Miko." A smooth voice interrupted her musings. Kagome looked up, startled by Sesshoumaru's presence. He tended to ignore her except for the times he came to observe her practice sessions with Kaoru. He looked exceptionally handsome tonight in a deep blue kimono. She bowed and greeted him coolly, "Sesshoumaru-sama."

His gold eyes bored in to hers for a moment longer before he turned his attention away from her and seemed to look for someone in the crowd. Irritation at his presence rose in her. She hadn't forgiven him for that stunt he'd pulled that revealed her most treasured secret, even if he'd sworn silence on it.

However since that moment whenever he got close it was like an electric current ran beneath her skin. It caused her to feel incredibly uncomfortable when near him, and she would swear he knew it, and hung around her to annoy her on purpose, and that he derived pleasure from it. His hovering was something he'd been doing often lately. Quietly walking with her a short ways in a garden, or sitting beside her at dinner, or even doing as he was now, just standing near her.

In fact, she wasn't far off. He was doing it to amuse himself, but not quite in the way she thought. He couldn't care less what she thought or felt, but he knew it set tongues wagging and put everyone on edge trying to guess his purpose…which he honestly wasn't sure of himself.

Kagome's presence was…soothing in a way. Her scent pleasant, and didn't annoy him like some others did. He knew that with meshing auras everything about her should lure him to her, and vice versa. However she seemed not to feel the pull as he did, which was curious in and of itself.

It would surprise many that Sesshoumaru enjoyed creating mischief…but he was so subtle about it that he was never caught on it. He knew he was annoying the bitches present who were to vie for his hand. He had greeted the human woman, but to them he had said not a word. So in a way, his presence near Kagome was doubly amusing for him.

He lingered for a moment or two longer before he crossed to stand with his father, knowing that Inutaisho would become irritated if Sesshoumaru stayed away from greeting the demonesses who came to see him and invite his suit. Of course, he had no intention of mating, but he had to make the pretense. The Seventh Year ceremonies were important to the state of the lands, and not just about himself.

Kagome breathed a sigh when he left. Glad to be free of his presence. She turned to try and find Eun-soo or Kaoru in the crowd when she suddenly came face to face with the albino youkai from earlier.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there, you startled me." Kagome smiled at the handsome youkai, his skin turned bright pink as he blushed and she heard someone snicker.

Arashi mentally shook himself, when the miko had smiled it was as if the heavens smiled with her, and her beautiful face become breathtaking. "Ah, that is alright my lady. I just wanted to apologize again, for earlier." He managed to get out. Kagome waved her hand, "Oh no it's fine. It was just an accident…Arashi, right? That is your name?" Arashi nodded and smiled, she remembered!

Kagome grinned, he was really cute, with all his blushing, "I'm Kagome." She said, and Arashi smiled widely and bowed, "Kagome-san. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah brother! I finally found you!" A voice boomed out as another youkai, the same one Arashi had beaten earlier came out of the crowd and clapped Arashi on the back. "Where have you been hiding Arashi? And who is this enchanting creature?" The bright blue eyes of his brother fell on Kagome with admiration, and she blushed under his gaze.

"Ah Lady Kagome, this is my brother, Raiden." Arashi introduced him reluctantly. Raiden bowed, "A pleasure, my lady." He said, placing specific emphasis on the word pleasure. Kagome giggled, "Likewise."

Arashi sourly stood silent as his brother chatted up the lovely Kagome. As usual, his brother dominated the conversation and seemed to know exactly what to say in order to make a female giggle and blush. The only thing that kept him in place was the fact that he was close to Kagome, and could smell nothing but amusement coming from her, which mollified him slightly.

Eventually a resounding metallic boom echoed through the area, cutting through the noise of many conversations and it was announced that dinner was served.

"Ah, excuse me Lady Kagome. I have a companion to attend to." Raiden grinned rakishly and bowed, leaving Arashi alone with Kagome, who turned to the albino with a smile, "Will you walk with me? I'm afraid I don't know much of anyone, and I don't really want to go in alone."

Arashi blinked but eagerly took her arm and escorted her to dinner, ecstatic that she asked him to. It was just when they got through the doors that Sesshoumaru himself swept up to them. Arashi bowed and was surprised at the subtle growl coming from the youkai prince.

It was at a register too low for human ears, but Panther hearing, while not as good as an Inu's, was still sensitive enough to pick up on it. He cleared his throat and stepped back, letting Sesshoumaru take Kagome's arm, "Miko, this one will escort you to your seat." He said, imperiously. Kagome frowned, but not wanting to make a scene, let him take her arm. The contact sent thrills up her arm and she shivered as he led her beside the already seated Kaoru and Eun-soo. She mouthed an apology to Arashi, who simply smiled before finding a place next to his brother and the demoness he was currently pursuing.

Throughout dinner his gaze kept wandering back to the woman who had captivated him so, and he barely noticed the food that passed his lips. His brother however, noted his preoccupation, and smirked. Leaning over, he whispered in to Arashi's ear, "A woman is like an artichoke," at this he held up the vegetable in question and pulled the pieces off quickly, revealing the soft inner core, "you must work hard to get to her heart." He finished, then gave the artichoke heart to the female beside him, who cooed at his cleverness.

Arashi snorted, but kept the thought in mind. He wasn't the only one to have heard Sesshoumaru growl. Quite a few were whispering about it even now.

A pair of golden eyes shot him a warning glance as he once again turned to look at Kagome. Lady Eun-soo also glared at him from the table. For once though, he didn't feel like submitting to the glares of other youkai, and he met their gazes with defiance.

The lady's eyes narrowed, but she trued away with a subtle movement of her head that spoke volumes. She didn't approve of him for Kagome, but his defiance made him gain a bit more of her respect. Sesshoumaru looked away in clear dismissal. Arashi was far beneath him in terms of power, and both knew it. However, Arashi knew there was no way Sesshoumaru could claim the miko. That left only the Lady Eun-soo and Lord Kaoru to convince. He'd have to prove himself worthy somehow.

He'd have to work very hard to even get a chance at this woman's heart.


	13. I Dreamed a Dream

**A/N:** Thanks once again for all the faves/follows/reviews! You guys are just so awesome :) A shorter chapter this time my loves. But I didn't want to hold out on you any longer than I already have. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I am just borrowing the characters to play with for while. I promise to return them with minimal psychological damage (crosses fingers behind back).

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: I Dreamed a Dream

Kagome was feeling bored. The feast was going on and on, and yet nobody seemed to want to speak to her. It wasn't that they were snubbing her, which she had half-expected, just that they made no extra effort to speak to her. It left her mind with little to do.

The food itself had been engaging for awhile, as she had never seen such a variety of dishes, some very extravagant and many not in season. The table showed wealth and prestige all by itself. But she hadn't been very hungry, and once she'd tried a bit of this and that, she was full.

She instead tried to practice patience, and manipulated small amounts of her energy in her body. Gathering it in her hands, and letting it disperse through her body. It amused her and it was good practice, the amounts were so small that only the most sensitive should be able to feel anything, and only then if they were close.

Little did she know that the reason for her being bored wasn't because she was thought insignificant. It was rather the opposite. The attention and apparent respect she was received from Sesshoumaru, Kaoru, and Eun-soo was enough to set tongues wagging, that she was also a miko, and quite beautiful added to the mystery.

Several seats down from her, Sesshoumaru was quite smug. He was pleased with the scandal and intrigue he'd started. Inutaisho also looked amused, and made a point of mentioning Kagome a few times, just to peak interest even more. He didn't care for court intrigue most of the time, unless he was one of the ones manipulating the strings. Both he and Sesshoumaru's mother had encouraged their son to play these games. It kept the mind sharp and helped in understanding strategy. It was harmless, as Inutaisho doubted any youkai would be stupid enough to make an outright move against the Kagome.

It also worked in his favor, having a powerful miko sit peacefully at his table and the ward of one of his closest allies made other youkai aware of how powerful he really was. Not just in the physical sense, but in diplomacy as well.

Kagome was not tired, even when it came time for the feast to end. She felt energized and antsy. So she decided to go for a walk.

She managed to find a secluded corner of the gardens and walked, enjoying the evening air and the scents of flowers and plants. It wasn't as quiet as she would have liked though. The feast was over, but many youkai were still on the prowl, hunting for companions, exploring, or partying in smaller gatherings. They didn't need as much rest as humans did.

But at least here in this corner the noise was muted. She did feel lonely though. The feeling had been sneaking up on her all day. She missed Inuyasha, so much. She missed Shippou, and Sango, and even Miroku when he was being a pervert. She missed home too, though she had made the decision to leave.

She sighed, and tried to imagine what her friends were doing now. Maybe Sango had finally given in and decided to be with Miroku. She hoped Shippou was staying out of trouble, and Inuyasha…she hoped he was well.

He heart swelled with all that she felt for the hanyou. She had had such hopes, so many dreams. She had thought that her love would be enough for the both of them. Kikiyo was laid to rest, and with her much of the guilt that had tormented her friend long after the miko's death.

She had been so young, unafraid of what could happen. So sure that her dreams of a happily ever after would come true. How stupid of her. It seemed she wasn't destined for happiness. She might never know what became of him, of them. Here she was stuck in the past, and as far as she could tell, before Inuyasha was even born.

Sometimes though, while she lay in bed, she dreamed he'd still somehow find her. Or that maybe she'd find a way forward, and find him. That they would live together and finally be able to express their feelings for each other. She closed her eyes tightly, and breathed deeply through her nose.

Holding on hurt…so much…but she couldn't let him go. Not yet, not until she knew…knew for sure…

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, but her words were snatched by a sudden breeze, and not even she could hear them as he heart ached.

Sesshoumaru could smell her before she even entered the garden, her scent washing over him in soothing waves. Leaves rustled around him, in the wind, and he made no move as she wandered about, aimlessly. He watched from the boughs of the tree, suppressing his aura.

She was unhappy, that was clear. Though her reason for such emotion was lost on him. Her eyes were full of longing, and her movements slow and melancholy.

When she breathed a name in to the air, she hugged her body tightly, as if afraid she might break. Her head bowed, and she took several deep breaths before leaving again.

His peace disturbed, Sesshoumaru left as well, feeling more unsettled that he'd care to admit.


End file.
